Your Better Half
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1 Jazz teaches Brawn and Cliffjumper a little lesson. They are going to hate Jazz in the morning for this.


Author's Notes: Sappy warning… Yes another Jazz and Jynx fic but with a little Brawn and Cliffjumper love. Well, maybe love is the wrong word for it. Anyway, big big thanks to Tirya for helping me and pushing me to do this one. If it weren't for ya, I wouldn't get half my fics finished :D And remember, Goldfishes Rock! Hope everyone likes it, and please R&R! P.S. I have a few chapter fics in the works, no worries people. It will be done. Thank Tirya man, she's going to co-write Harder to Bare with me! Oh and BTW, I don't own the TFs yada yada, I only own Jynx. Okay, well Jazz might argue with me but anyway, enjoy the fic!

**Your Better Half**

"Any body seen Lil Jay? I can't find her anywhere." The Porsche poked his head in the lounge where some of the off duty mechs where unwinding for the day. Cliffjumper was sitting at the bar with his mug, followed by Brawn and Huffer. On the couches, the twins were propped against each other watching television again while Ironhide sat a table on the far side of the room playing checkers with Trailbreaker. The twins where the first to look up at the distressed officer, actually it was more Sideswipe leaning over a glaring Sunstreaker who kept muttering for his brother to move his Primus Forsaken shoulder struts out of his face.

"Ask those two at the counter. They're the ones who chased her off." The red Lamborghini ignored the looks from the said two at the counter. "Last I saw, she ran out the door."

Brawn and Cliffjumper hunched farther in their seats, not even meeting the officer's gaze. "What the slag is your problem? Why can'tcha jus' get along? She never did anything to you." Jazz sighed, balling his fists on his hips sounding more like he was scolding two year olds rather than two Autobot warriors. Not that it could really be helped, they acted like two year olds most of the time anyway.

He did not like the idea of this officer talking down to him for something his little girl toy did. Jazz could never see her faults, so why was it their fault if they pointed them out? "Hey, she was the one who slagged up again. We just gave her a piece of our minds, that's all."

"And you still have some left?"

"Whoa! You aint got a right to talk to us like that!" Brawn jumped off his chair and stalked over to Jazz, only coming up to his chest plate in height. Cursed short legs… "Just because you have a higher rank, doesn't mean you can treat us like sparklings!"

"And we aint your Girlbot either. You can't tell us what to do." Cliffjumper added, coming up behind Brawn.

"Alright, shut yer mouths before I gotta do it for ya." Jazz's visor darkened, couching over the two. Sometimes it was good to be taller. "What did you say to her?"

"Before or after she left?" Cliffjumper muttered sarcastically, "We told the truth, it aint our fault if she can't take it." Brawn bobbled his head in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

So that was it. They were picking a right battle again, eh? Well, two could play that game. If anything, Jazz knew how to get his point across and dealing with these two for the last five million years had given him plenty of experience. These two were different from the other Autobots in that fashion. Play tough 'Bot with tough 'Bot.

"Oh yeah?" Jazz grinned, rubbing his chin, a plan working into his CPU. Oh Brawn and Cliffjumper were not going to like him in the morning. "Well then, guess we'll have t' see if y' can take it too, huh? How does twenty drills sound t' you?"

"What!" The cried in unison, their jaws practically hitting the floor. Five drills were enough to make a 'Bot keel over, but twenty! That was slagging impossible! Especially for a minibot whose legs were far too short to keep up with mechs Jazz's size. "You wouldn't."

"I would. An' Prowl's about t' get th' order in five minutes, so I'd suggest you go get started or you'll be at it all day." The Porsche smirked and turned heel, leaving Brawn and Cliffjumper gaping. Jazz loved pulling rank for no good reason. Or at least for no other reason than his spiteful side had gotten the best of him.

Now for the more important issue on his mind. Finding lil Jay. Knowing her, she probably stormed off to destroy a few boulders outside. Seemed like the landscape always suffered when she got good and mad, but hey, that much was okay. At least it wasn't someone's head.

Jazz sighed, wondering outside but stopped mid-stride. No guns going off, so the boulders were still intact which meant Jynx couldn't be outside. With a shrug, Jazz turned headed for their quarters, figuring she must have stormed off in the opposite direction. Until a familiar choked sob caught his attention.

000000000000000000000000000

Everything felt like it was falling apart. Like she had just made the biggest mistake she could have ever made- and Primus knows she made plenty in her life time. She never should have come to Earth. It seemed like everyone hated her, felt like she never knew what she was doing, and now… they were right. For once, Jynx hated to admit they were right.

She was a distraction. Jazz got distracted easily enough as it was, but she made everything worse. Brawn and Cliffjumper were actually telling the truth this time. What if, Primus forbid, she was his down fall? What if he got killed because she was too clumsy… She just wasn't good enough to be here.

"Ya know, you really coulda picked a better place t' hide. Ain't all that safe ya know."

Jynx jumped and nearly fell off her perch on one of the Ark's rear thrusters. "Primus, Jazz! You could of gotten me killed!" She gasped, drying the evidence on her face. "I thought you were on duty."

Jazz shrugged and straddled a neighbor thruster. "I's supposed t' be. Whatcha doin' out here, love?" Jynx ducked her head and didn't answer.

"Wha' did they say, Jynx? I know they tol' ya somethin' so jus' spit it out."

She shook her head, still refusing to answer.

Jazz sighed. Alright, if she wasn't going to answer him, then he'd just have to pester her. It always worked; bother her just enough, duck enough to avoid a few well aimed punches and she'd burst like a dam. Standing on the thruster he jumped over to hers and sat opposite to her. "I aint gunna give up, y' know."

The femme glared, "I know that."

Jazz took one of her fists and eased it flat in his palm, knowing that it helped to relax her. For some reason, her hands were always sensitive. More than likely had something to do with her job since she had to rely on them so often. "So make it easy and jus' tell me."

"I can't." Jynx murmured, watching his hand in hers. She wanted to tell him, Primus she did…but if he knew… what if they were right? What if he agreed?

"Why not? Don' you trust me?"

Oh he had to say that. Why in the world did he have to say that! It wasn't that she didn't trust him- okay, so maybe she didn't trust him. That sounded crazy! She trusted him with her life…she just didn't trust him to believe her. How could she say that! Her mind argued, pulling her in two different ways. One side wanted desperately to believe in him, the other said she was stupid to. Why did she always have to be so indecisive?

"Jynx?"

"Huh?" She looked back up, suddenly shaken of her thoughts. "What?"

"You know what." He leveled a look with her. "Com'on. Tell me what's going on."

Five words. All it took were those five words and she burst in a flood of words, most of which Jazz couldn't understand between breaths and her banging a fist on the thruster.

"But what if they're right, Jazz? I'm clumsy and I don't want you hurt because I tripped on my feet or didn't fix your gun… And why would you love me? I can't walk and talk at the same time! You could have anyone in the world you want, why me? I'm nothing like you. I'm clumsy, temperamental… I keep you from your work… maybe everything would be better if I weren't here. No one really likes me here anyway. I'm not good enough to be here! I'm just trouble and- "

"Slow down. I'm fast, bu' not tha' fast." Jazz put a finger to her lips. "Jay, I dunno how many times I gotta tell ya this but I love ya. Not because I think you're perfect. Y' aint. Not because yer graceful. Y' aren't. Don't ya get it? I love ya because of all our good times, all those times you taught me t' tone it down. Or all those times y' told me I'm being an aft. Y' remind me of all the stuff we did- all the things I learned. Yer like… like my other half." Jynx smiled, scooting forward to rest her forehead against his. He had way too much charm. He could say she smelled like crude oil sound like a sweet nothing.

"Your better half?"

"Definitely." Jazz planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose, pressing his forehead to hers as well. "And y' aint a distraction. I dunno why you'd listen to them anyway. Ya know they're jus' tryin' t' get yer goat."

The femme shrugged. "Guess I was worried you'd agree. I don't know why I thought that now… seems completely irrational."

Jazz chuckled, "Jay, y' are irrational. All the time." He grinned, picking up both of her hands in his, their fingers interlocking together. "I want you t' know I love ya. No matter what anyone tells ya, no matter what happens. I love you and no one else."

To reinforce his statement, a deep lingering kiss. Gradually, his hands came up to her face, caressing the side of her face while his lips moved over hers. Jynx moved close to him, grasping his shoulder, her intakes screaming for air but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to pull away until they both literally had nothing left.

Optics still off, lips parted slightly and breathing heavily with effort Jynx was stunned. "Sweet Primus I love you. Although, I don't think I can say that nearly as romantic as that."

000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't believe this! That's it, I'm taking this up with Prowl. Twenty drills is too much!" Brawn huffed in-between gasps for air, leaning heavily on a nearby tree, while Cliffjumper lay on his back three feet away, too tired to move.

Brawn reached for his communicator, to contact the tactician when another message beeped in. As luck would have it, it was the Jazz. Oh Brawn had a few choice words for the saboteur…

"So, didcha learn your lesson yet, Brawn ol' buddy?" Came the cheery quip, way too happy for the mood the minibot was in for the moment.

Brawn clenched his fists. What did Jazz think he was? A child? "This is slag, Jazz and you know it! No one does twenty drill for slag like this. We're coming home, and you can shove those drills up your-"

"Heh, what's funny about that, little buddy, is y' did it t' yerself. I never reported ya. Have a nice trip home! Jazz out."


End file.
